Rules of Love
by poisonflower
Summary: I got these in a text. Rules that Kagome finds out during her life. Interconnected one-shots. More of a Summary inside. Introduction into the story is the first chapter. Please don't give huge flames. I'd like constructive critism but not Flames of mean!
1. Prefix

_Prefix_

_Most of these were sent to me in a text message a while ago, and I added some also. As reading them I thought this would work perfectly for an Inuyasha Fanfic. The point of this chapter is to tell you how I'm going to write this. For each rule I will write a one-shot, and all the one-shots will be connected in some way. I was going to tell you the rules… BUT I decided that I'm just going to put them down as I will write and introduction to the story. Oh and so you know now, I'm only writing kagome's experiences unless you guys want me to write Yuuki's too._

_~A~B~C~D~E~F~G~H~I~J~K~L~M~N~O~P~Q~R~S~T~U~V~W~X~Y~Z~_

_Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi. I am currently 13 and a half. My best friend Yuuki is moving to America today. It's so sad! We wanted to live with each other forever! Tell each other our love experiences, beat up each other's jerk boyfriends, spend the night at each other's houses, gossip about boys, and even help each other with college applications. So we decided that we're going to write down our love experiences, and a rule with it, to send to each other! Then when we turn 21 we'll meet up and trade back! So I'll have mine back and she'll have hers! Isn't it great? I think so. Well I've got to go say goodbye to Yuuki so bye._


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kiss on the Hand

My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am 14 Years old. I'm 5 feet and 2 inches tall. I have long black hair, green eyes, and a small figure.

Today this amazingly cute boy, Hojo-kun, walked with me to all of my classes! He held my books and talked with me as we walked all over the school. It was so darling, as my grandmother would say. We laughed and joked as we talked about our friends and family. Surprisingly our friends were nowhere to be seen, not that I noticed at the time. He was such a gentlemen!

Oh my I forgot to tell you what he looks like! I'm so sorry; please forgive me Yuuki-san! He has brown hair in a semi-short hair cut; goes to about his eye-brows in the front, stops at the beginning of his neck in the back. He's got brown eyes, like most Japanese, and he's about 5 foot 6 inches. While he's not hugely tall he's still bigger than me.

At lunch, we sat together and discussed what we were going to do when we got home. I told him I was going to work around the shrine, then cram as hard as possible for the test tomorrow in Mathematics, my worst subject. He then stated that it wouldn't be right of him not to help me with my work at home. Blushing I replied that, if he wanted to help out, he was more than welcome to. So after school he walked me home, carrying my book bag, talking about how some root made a great medicine for cuts. You see along with his great looks, Hojo-kun wants to be a doctor.

Anyways when we got to my house, we went straight up to my room to study, now I have never been embarrassed of my room before, but as he walked into my very pink room I decided that my room was, indeed, too pink. We immediately got to studying, which we did for an hour, without him mentioning my rooms overly pinkness. I then looked at the time and said, "Hojo-kun, this has been very helpful to me, I think I will pass the test now, without a doubt. Since that has been said, I think we should now work on organizing some stuff in the shrine storage, if you wouldn't mind helping out." He agreed and we set out to work on shrine storage.

About an hour and a half later (90 minutes later) mama called us into the house for dinner. Dinner was delicious, as always, and my mom even made sushi! Hojo-kun constantly commented mama's cooking, so much I decided the way to his heart would be wrapped in seaweed.

After dinner, Hojo and I sat under Goshinboku, the holy tree, and talked for a little while. All of a sudden the door slides open, revealing grandfather in priest robes with Sutras in his hand. All of a sudden he starts coming towards us, I turn to Hojo and say in a quick whisper, "Hojo, run." He looks puzzled for a second before noticing the look on grandfathers face, he then stands up and bolts away for grandfather. Then Grandfather decides to, amazingly, run after him. I was horrified at the time, but looking back on it, it was the funniest thing I think I've ever seen!

Then it happened, Grandpa tackled hojo while slapping sutras on him screaming "DIE DEMON!!!!" my mama then comes out and says a quick "oh dear, not this again" before running over to pull grandfather off of poor hojo-kun. After that I took Hojo to the wash room to clean the green sticky slime off of him.

Poor Hojo looked horrible, or as bad as he can look, as he said he needed to go home now. I was amazed that he was even… smiling! I walked him to the shrine steps, where he got down on one knee and took my hand in his. He looked up at me with those big brown eyes and said: "Kagome Higurashi, I came here today to find out if I really liked you and was not just attracted to you by your looks. From walking in the halls with you, to getting attacked by your Grandfather (chuckle) I have not changed my mind about you at all. In fact if it's even possible, I think I like you more. "He then kissed my hand, stood up, and whispered in my ear; "in fact, I may even adore you."

So this is my first rule: A kiss on the hand means he adores you, even after getting attacked by your crazy grandpa.


	3. Chapter 3

I always thought a kiss on the cheek meant you were on your way to full make-out sessions. A hug was something between friends. No one ever talks about romantic embraces or anything like that. Until today, I always thought nothing special about a hug. Now I have a couple rules for you. Oh and by the way, I'm 15 now. You'd never believe what's happened to me.

A couple of months ago, I fell into the ancient, empty well in the backyard. It carried me 500 years into the past! There I released a half demon, named Inuyasha, from a tree he'd been pinned to for 50 years. Turns out he didn't age at all. He's about 5'11, with long gray/white hair. On top of his head are a pair of the cutest silver dog ears I've ever seen! His eyes, they're Amber/Gold!!! He's so adorable… when he's not talking at least.

So now I travel through the well between times. I handle school, and the past. Why, you ask? Well, I kind of broke the jewel of four souls, and I'm the only one who can see the jewel shards. Now I have to find all the jewel shards and try to get good grades. Here's the tricky part, I'm mostly in the past. So… today I went to school for the first time in weeks, of course I could only think of Inuyasha, who was waiting in my room waiting for me at the time.

After getting attacked by my friends Yuri, Ayumi, and Eri, I learned how my grandpa was covering up my absences, "KAGOME!!!!! I'm so glad your well again." Screamed Yuri. "I can't believe you got the chicken pox!!! I mean come one! EVERYBODY has had chicken pox!" Exclaimed Eri. "I'm glad you're better Kagome, who did you catch it from???" Asked Ayumi timidly. Before they all started screaming questions at me, ending with them yelling "ARE YOU LISTENING?!?!?! ANSWER!!!"

"CALM DOWN!!!!... Thank you. Now I don't know who I caught it from, obviously not everybody has had them if I caught them, and I'm glad to be well." I stated calmly while walking to school. The rest of the walk they talked about how much Hojo missed me. I ignored them because, well he couldn't miss me THAT much…. Could he??

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Walking onto the school campus I was mildly overwhelmed by the amount of people. Could I really forget this??? Well sure the amount of people in feudal Japan was about the same as my school, but definitely not THIS clustered. My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden:

PLOP

Huh? What was that? I look down to see my books, along with hojo's, on the ground. I quickly dash to get my books, only to head bump hojo. We stand up and he exclaims "Kagome! You're here! I'm so glad…" he kept talking after that but I kind of phased out. Had I'd been paying attention, I would have noticed Hojo's building desire to do what he did next, but I didn't so I was quite surprised to be crushed into his mildly muscular chest. 'Well, I this is unexpected…. When did he get so tall?!?! Hmm… he isn't even that muscular... then again Inuyasha's a beast…'

"Kagome, I missed you so much! It… it made me realize how much I… I… how much I like you." He whispered gently in my ear. 'Wait he… he WHAT'S?!?!?! Nooo!!! He can't… like… ME!! I mean sure a couple months ago I'd be as giddy as a little girl… but… _now_??? Even after I met Inuyasha? Oh no… poor Hojo. I… I can't lead him on.' "Hojo I… I'm going to be sick a lot more. My… my immune system it… it's really bad… I… I'm sorry Hojo but, we can't be together. I… I got to go." Kagome said looking into his hurt eyes. She slowly leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Thank you Hojo. But, I think we need to stop your feelings before… before someone gets hurt. Goodbye Hojo. See you around." She then left. Every feeling she had for Hojo disintegrated, a clean break.

So this is my second and third rule:

2. There are different types of hugs all around you. Family hugs, friend hugs, playful hugs, the 'I-want-to-be-more-than-friends' hug, couple hugs and, romantic embraces. A hug can mean anything, don't take it lightly.

3. A kiss on the cheek means that you just want to be friends.


End file.
